Más importante que la sangre
by Dalia Black
Summary: Benjamin Thurkell comprende entonces que hay algo que le importa más que lechuzas que atraviesan ventanas, calderos, varitas o cartas de bienvenida. Sabe que por muy maravilloso que suene Hogwarts, pierde todo encanto y sentido si sus hermanos no pueden acompañarlo. Y eso era lo que importaba. Aún más que la sangre.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de la genial J.K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Estados de Sangre" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**Más importante que la sangre**

Thomas Thurkell observa con desazón como su hermano pequeño mira con impaciencia la ventana. El sol, de un brillante y cegador naranja, no tardará en esconderse. El pequeño Benjamin retuerce las manos con nerviosismo y dirige una mirada al pastel que tiene al frente.

—Pide un deseo Ben, anda —lo anima Thomas, cinco cabezas más reunidas alrededor de la mesa le dan la razón al mayor de los hermanos, alentándolo sonrientes.

Benjamin fija sus enormes ojos marrones en las once velas púrpuras dispuestas ordenadamente en un círculo. Las llamas que tan alegremente danzan sobre estas no tardarán en reducirlas a un montón de cera derretida.

Aprieta los labios concentrándose muy bien en lo que va a pedir. Lo más lógico sería desear eso que toda su familia lleva ansiando desde su nacimiento. Aquello que está convencido de que ronda en este momento la cabeza de sus seis hermanos. La razón por la que al fin y al cabo fue concebido.

Pero hace tiempo que Benjamin dejó de ser tan ingenuo. Sabe que por mucho que sople, esas once velas no podrán cambiar la realidad. No funcionaron para Thomas, ni para Theseus, Thobias, Terrious, Theodore o Timotheus. No interesa cuánto se enfurezca su padre o cuantas lágrimas derrame su madre, la magia nunca existirá para ellos.

Entonces comprende que hay algo que le importa más que lechuzas que atraviesan ventanas, calderos, varitas o cartas de bienvenida. Sabe que por muy maravilloso que suene Hogwarts, pierde todo encanto y sentido si sus hermanos no pueden acompañarlo.

Aspira todo el aire que sus pulmones le permiten acumular y sopla las velas con una sola y firme idea en su mente. "Deseo siempre estar junto a mis hermanos" ruega en silencio. Sus hermanos aplauden con entusiasmo y se turnan para abrazarlo y revolverle el pelo con cariño.

La puerta que da a la calle se abre lentamente y deja pasar a una cansada Melvina Thurkell. Lleva el cabello recogido en un elegante moño por el que comienzan a asomar algunas canas. Trae en sus manos un paquete envuelto en papel de un alegre amarillo chillón. Melvina le sonríe al menor de sus hijos y le entrega el paquete.

—Ten tesoro, feliz cumpleaños, vamos, ábrelo.

Benjamin rompe el envoltorio con avidez. En su interior hay un delgado libro de color naranja. Sobre la portada, en letras doradas, se puede leer "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo".

—Quizá ya estás algo grande para cuentos infantiles, pero creí que podía gustarte.

—Me encanta mamá, muchas gracias —asegura Benjamin y su madre sonríe satisfecha.

Al cabo de unas horas, cuando todos han comido una rebanada de pastel, Benjamin se retira a su habitación para guardar sus obsequios. Melvina se dirige entonces a su hijo mayor y hace la pregunta que todos han intentado evadir a lo largo del día.

—Thomas, ¿Ha llegado alguna carta de Hogwarts?

Thomas baja la cabeza y gira los ojos hacia la ventana. Nadie se ha atrevido a cerrarla aún. Afuera el cielo se ha teñido de un denso tono negro. Tan negro que no es posible divisar estrella alguna por más que se agudice la vista.

—Y bien, ¿Ha llegado? —inquiere su madre con la voz temblorosa.

—No

El silencio se apodera del comedor y Melvina se deja caer abatida en una silla.

—Todavía faltan diez minutos para las doce, aún puede que… —Theseus se interrumpe al ver la mirada de incredulidad que todos le dirigen.

—Papá no tardará en llegar —les recuerda Theodore.

El pequeño comedor vuelve a sumirse en un absoluto mutismo. Todos saben que cuando Thaddeus Thurkell llegue no estará nada feliz al descubrir que el último de sus hijos es tan squib como los demás. Melvina y sus hijos se estremecen de solo imaginarlo, pero logran disimularlo en cuanto ven a Benjamin irrumpir en el comedor con su pijama celeste ya puesto.

El reloj colgado en la pared anuncia las doce. Benjamin toma asiento junto a sus hermanos y suspira con resignación. Timotheus le da unas palmadas en la espalda y Thobias entierra la cabeza entre las manos.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose pone a todos de pie. Thaddeus coloca su capa en el perchero, saluda a su esposa y se dirige hacia el menor de sus hijos.

—¿Y bien? —le espeta amenazadoramente.

—Yo... yo... —la voz de Benjamin se quiebra y es incapaz de continuar.

—No ha llegado ninguna carta papá —responde Thomas por él.

—¡Lo sabía! Todos ustedes son unos squibs desagradecidos —vocifera Thaddeus—. Tantos años de trabajo y así me pagan. No tienen ni una gota de sangre mágica Melvina, ¡Ni una! —grita dirigiéndose a su alarmada esposa.

Thaddeus se encuentra fuera de sí. Mira a sus hijos con furia bailando en sus ojos y saca su varita. Ellos lo observan atemorizados y miran a su madre en busca de ayuda. Pero saben que ella nunca reunirá el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a su padre.

—Por favor Thaddeus, no hagas nada imprudente —implora Melvina casi susurrando y con la voz a punto de quebrársele.

—¡Ellos no son mis hijos! No son más que unos muggles. —escupe con desprecio.

Thaddeus Thurkell apunta la varita en dirección a sus siete hijos y un chorro de luz naranja sale disparado hacia ellos antes de que puedan reaccionar. Melvina llora en un rincón de la habitación y se jura a si misma que no tendrá más hijos a los que no sea capaz de proteger.

Benjamin observa con horror como él y sus hermanos se encogen y se transforman en erizos. Cuando la transformación ha finalizado Benjamin camina torpemente hacia sus hermanos. Ahora no son más que siete erizos, apiñados uno junto al otro en el viejo piso de madera.

Piensa que a fin de cuentas su padre se equivocó en algo. Sí había algo de magia en ellos. Convertidos en solo animales y despreciados por la sociedad mágica, pero juntos. Y eso era lo que importaba. Aún más que la sangre.

Juntos, justo como lo había deseado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, esta vez me tocó escribir sobre un squib para el reto. Elegí a Benjamin Thurkell, el menor de todos. Aunque todos los nombres, a excepción del de Thaddeus y el apellido, son invención mía. Thaddeus Thurkell es un personaje mencionado por Rowling en un cromo de rana de chocolate. El hecho de que tuviera siete hijos squib y los transformara en erizos también aparece allí aunque solo mencionado de paso. Según los pocos datos que dan sobre la época en la que vivió, he ubicado el fic en 1680. Los reviews siempre se agradecen!

Besos y gracias por leer! (:


End file.
